castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortress Feud
In Brief *Runs on the Sunday of every other week for 1 hour made up of three 20 minute rounds. *Guilds must register and select a time slot the day before (Saturday of the week). *Each player can form up to 3 teams each consisting of up to 6 heroes that can placed in any of the 9 slots. *After each of the thee 20 minute rounds, capture points are updated and all dead Heroes will be revived. *Free objectives are guarded by monsters and captured objectives are guarded by the Heroes of the player that captured it. *The event objective is to earn capture points: Rallying and Moving * Guild Leader or Vice-Leaders can rally their guild members to an objective. * You can’t pass through an objective captured by other guilds to get to another objective beyond it. * If your team passes by an objective captured by enemies, your team will stop travelling and engage in battle. You can’t move to an objective: * if two other Guilds are battling there. * your Guild is battling in if the number of participating teams is at the maximum. Battles Each of your 3 teams operates independently. Attacking: you have to defeat the guards defending the objective to capture it. * If you do not defeat the defender with 3 minutes then all the heroes in the team will be considered dead. * After a win, surviving heroes are be returned to their original HP and HP levels and dead heroes remain dead. Defending: a defending player’s team stationed at an objective will join the battle after the guards. Battle: members of the defending Guild can travel to the objective and participate in the battle. *Battles occur in order of arrival time. *A guild will lose an objective when it runs out of occupying or arriving teams. Preparing for Fortress Feud Accessing Fortress Feud: Tap your Guild Hall, then tap “Event.” From the list of Guild events, tap “Fortress Feud." Event Registration Registration Day: The day before the event on the 3rd Saturday of every month. A countdown to registration is shown in "Events"under "Fotress Feud". Event Day: The day after registration on the 3rd (or 4th) Sunday of every month (the Sunday of the 3rd Saturday / registration) Event Time Slots: :1st Time Slot: 04:00-05:00 (GMT -5) :2nd Time Slot: 12:00-13:00 (GMT -5) :3rd Time Slot: 20:00-21:00 (GMT -5) #'At 09:00 (GMT -5) on registration day', guilds in the top 1,500 of the Guild Might rankings may register for the event. Registration closes at 24:00 (GMT -5). #Only Guild Leaders and Vice-Leaders may register their guild for the event. #During registration, Guild Leaders and Vice-Leaders can choose from one of three time slots for the guild to participate in the event. The time slot can’t be changed once the guild has registered. #Fortress Feud will begin the next day during the selected time. It will last one hour. #Up to 800 guilds can register in a time slot. You won’t be able to register if the limit has been reached. A prompt will let you know if this is the case. #After your guild has registered, there will be a countdown to the beginning of the event on the Fortress Feud interface. Division Sorting #Guilds that have registered for different time slots will not be sorted into the same division. #Within each time slot, guilds will be sorted into divisions in order of the guild’s Might and overall points for the previous Fortress Feud. #Each division will have four guilds. If the number of participating guilds is not a multiple of four, there will be at least three guilds in a division. Forming Teams Tap “Form Team” to access the interface where you can edit your Hero Teams. #You can form up to three teams, each containing up to six Heroes (if Heroes are not evolved, they must be at least Lv 100) which can placed in any other of the nine available spots. #The new teams will appear in your guild’s starting point. #You can edit your team setup when they’re not in battle nor in a tower that is being challenged (but you must have at least one Hero in your team at all times). #Once your heroes have revived after each round, you will need to form your teams again. Game Play Team Movement After you have formed your Hero teams, simply tap an objective and select a team number to send that team to that objective. #If you change your destination while your team is still travelling, your team will only change its course after arriving at the next objective. #You can’t pass through an objective captured by other guilds to get to another objective beyond it. #Your Hero teams will select the quickest route when travelling to an objective. If there are multiple routes that take the same amount of time, the route chosen will be random. #If your team passes by an objective captured by enemies, your team will stop travelling and engage in battle. #You can’t move to an objective if two other Guilds are battling there. #You can’t move to an objective your Guild is battling in if the number of participating teams is at the maximum. #Teams that are engaged in battle can’t travel to another objective. Fortress Feud Map There are several different objectives on the map that grant different amounts of Capture Points and are connected by paths. *Your teams will travel along the path to reach each objective. Travel takes twenty seconds. *To travel to an objective further away, the time required will be the total time required to travel all paths to reach that objective. *Free objectives are guarded by monsters and captured objectives are guarded by the Heroes of the player that captured it. Tap “?” at the top left to read the Fortress Feud rules. Starting points: The four corners of the map are the starting points for each guild. These can’t be captured by other guilds. Guild Rally Function (Only Guild Leader or Vice-Leader) Tap an objective, then tap the Flag button to rally your guild members. #This function is only available to the Guild Leader and Vice-Leader. #You can only Rally guild members to one objective at a time. #If the Rally has been activated at Objective A and is later activated at Objective B, the Rally at Objective A will be cancelled. #A Rally icon will appear on the objective after the Rally has been activated. #To cancel a Rally, simply tap the button again. Attacking & Defending an Objective #Your team can attack when it moves to an objective not captured by your Guild. #Attackers have to defeat the guards defending the objective to capture it. #While attacking an objective captured by any other guild, you first have to defeat the guild guard, who is a centaur king. His damage cap is at 10,000. #During a battle, members of the defending Guild can travel to the objective and participate in the battle (in order of the time they arrive). #If a defending player’s team is stationed at an objective, the team will join the battle after the guards. Fortress Feud Battles #Attacking and defending teams will be placed in order of the time they arrived at the objective. #Each attacking team will go up against a defending team in time order. #Teams that arrive later will also join the battle in the order of the time they arrived. #There is no time limit for the battle of control for an objective. However each team has three minutes to battle another team. In the case of a draw, the defending team wins and the surviving Heroes in the attacking team will be considered dead. #When a team loses, there is a three second pause. During this time, the winning team will be reset to its original position and the guild of the losing team will send out the next team for battle. #The winning team will continue the next battle with its current HP and Energy levels. Dead Heroes will be removed from the team. #A guild loses the battle for control of an objective if it runs out of teams to deploy for battle. The winning guild will gain control of the objective. #When there is a battle at an objective, there will be an additional button when you tap the objective. Tap the button that looks like an eye to watch the battle. Event Rounds & Hero Revival Fortress Feud lasts one hour and is divided into three rounds, each lasting 20 minutes. After every round, Capture Points are updated and all dead Heroes will be revived. Points and Rewards Obtaining Points 'Guild total Points: ' *The sum of guild capture points and guild battle points. The guild with the highest sum of these two values within their division is ranked 1st, the second one is ranked 2nd and so on. 'Guild Capture Points: ' *Points earned by having control of objectives till the end of a round (the Capture Points will be added to the guild total at the end of each round). 'Guild Battle Points: ' *The total Battle Points obtained by all guild members. 'Battle Points: ' *Points earned by defeating enemies in battle (defeating a team of higher Might will grant more Battle Points). *You’ll still earn a base amount of Battle Points if your team loses (your base Battle Points is higher if your team has a high Might). Fortress Feud Rewards After the event ends, rewards are awarded based on your guild’s point ranking within your division. The number of Fortress Chests you’ll get depends on your guild’s division rank and your Might. (You can’t collect event rewards if you did not participate in the event.) Fortress Feud Reward: Fortress Chests. Each Fortress Chest grants 100 Fame and a random type of item. For example, if Player A (Might: 190,000) is in a guild that ranked first in their division, he’ll receive twelve Fortress Chests (8+4=12). Category:Guild Category:Battle